clantheempire_imperiallibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Post: An Imperial Bank
History Days into his tenure as Minister of Finance and Trade Vaderdude222 thought up the idea for players to make money. The Post Vaderdude222 Rises before the High Council, clearing his throat. "Lady, and gentlemen of this High Council, upon my return from vacation leave for a family emergency (everyone's fine now) and finding out couple days ago from the Emperor via E-mail that free trade was coming back, which given that I've only heard of free trade and that it "allowed for the exchange of money and items without limit" due to just starting to play Runescape I have a proposal. A proposal, for an Imperial Bank. Here's what I suggest as Minister of Finance and Trade, due to the fact that Free Trade is coming back. Here's what I suggest for the Imperial Bank. Imperial Bank Description: The Imperial Bank would allow for players to safe guard their money and allow it to grow over time. How it would work: The Imperial Bank would work like any other bank, investing it's customers money so that it makes a profit and that their customers accounts rise in value. And all those who put money into the Imperial Bank, would get 10% of their Ehyta Is there any way for people to lose their money? Would the money always be secure and definitely returned to them when they want? Vaderdude222 Q: "Is there any way for people to lose their money?" A: Not possibly, given that the bank would only exist so long as there is a pool of money to use to add to the members accounts it can only go up because of this, no one would lose money. And should the bank start losing money, by going into debt, then the bank shuts down and everyone’s alerted and given their money back till the problem is worked out, then opened again. Q: “Would the money always be secure “ A: Yes, where ever the money would be stored would have its password and pin changed every couple days or weeks, preventing theft, and where ever the money is kept would be classified preventing hacking attempts. Q: “and definitely returned to them when they want?” A: Yes, the bank would fall under The Emperor’s philosophy of “Do what you say you’re going to do with people, so that they trust you and comeback to do business with Ehyta One more question and I'm not sure if you addressed this earlier: Would people from other clans/unions or just independant people be able to put money in this bank? Vaderdude222 Q: "Would people from other clans/unions or just independant people be able to put money in this bank?" A: Everyone can participate, even governments. And should there be a war and some people are enemies to The Empire and the Bank, to be fair all money from those who turned enemy would have a week to get their money, if they don’t show then all of it gets added to the money pool. Governments can safeguard their money by going threw both me and The Emperor. Ehyta Ok, that's cool. I know I don't have a say but this is an awesome idea :D Serena Moon Serena Moon Rises before the Council and Emperor I dont think we need have anymore debate, emp since you liked the idea we'll leave it for your call on when this will be in place Emperor Hester Emperor Hester Takes the podium after Serena takes her seat, all eyes fixed on him. Now, after hearing the questions and answers. The Imperial Bank shall be in place once free trade is in place and large amounts of cash can flow freely between hands. King Carnito i love it :D Emperor Hester Minister Vader, i believe we should have a google spread sheet that shows all the accounts, how much is in them and so forth Vaderdude222 https://spreadsheets.google.com/ccc?key=0AlMdWmynQAUSdHhZRk0tQmhsMUJjOUN5bHVZa2p0LVE&hl=en#gid=0 is where to moniter the bank and its assets. Red Do wee need this thread anymore? Since the Bank's been created, and another thread along with it, I believe we can close this thread. Emperor Hester It's under the released documents, it stays here for about a week before being moved into storage for records. Red kk Outcome The Imperial Bank resulted from this disccusion. Category:Imperial Ruling Council Category:The Empire Category:Forum Post Category:Council Records Category:Empire History Category:Department of Finance Category:Document Category:Complete Page